Super Mario Bros: Cityscape
This is Google's cache of http://www.lemmykoopa.com/lksection.php?ThisSection=34&Submission=388. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Mar 10, 2015 13:45:05 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Tip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Text-only version 'Super Mario Bros: Cityscape By Yosh 3000'''System: DS '' Price: $30.00 Genre: Adventure/Platformer Story Princess Peach has opened up New Star City, a city where any species is welcome.... except certain Koopas. Yes, Bowser and his Koopalings aren't allowed. Unfortunately, it's time for their monthly trytotakeoverthemushroomkingdomplot. During the ceremonies in the city, when Peach is handing the key to the city to Mario at the docks, a cruise ship similar to a doomship comes and a claw-like thing grabs Peach. Bowser Jr. laughs at Mario along with holograms of the Koopalings, as Bowser throws a paper airplane at Mario. The airplane is made out of a map, showing that the Koopalings constructed 7 cities, and it's revealed that the cruise ship will go through rivers that connect through each city. So how to save Peach? Liberate the cities and storm the cruise ship! City Overview Angryculture City: As the bad pun implies, it's an agriculture city. Its obvious owner is Larry. In this city he has captured many innocent people and forced them to farm for him. Not-Desert(ed) City: A formerly deserted city that had been rebuilt by Morton. However, in the making of the city, he has stolen many ancient treasures. The Not So Lost City of Atlantis: An Atlantis-like city over water made by Wendy. She is planning to make surrounding islands into private resorts for her. Las Koopas: A casino-themed city created by Iggy. He didn't capture innocent people like other siblings, but constantly scams them in his casino games. The City of Smack: A city that's obsessed with fighting tournaments, made by Roy. He forces everyone in the city to attend every one of his fights. Snowman's City: A city made in the arctic by Lemmy. He forces innocent people to build the world's largest snowman so he can be in the Koopastic World Records. City of the Future Today: A futuristic city made by Ludwig. He doesn't care about his father's plot and is forcing people to make a rocket for space travel. The Great Bowser City: A city that resembles London due to its castles, made by Bowser of course. He bases his operations here and towers over the city in his skyscraper palace (or Big Ben, for those who don't get the reference). New Star City: This secret city is unlocked by getting at least two Star Coins in every level and beating Bowser once. I won't tell you yet. =D Power-Ups Has all of the power ups from New Super Mario Brothers, plus: Paratroopa Shell: It is similar to the Blue Shell, except it can fly. To begin flying, do a triple jump. To keep flying, tap B. However, the wings will also give way at anytime.... Magnet Suit: This power-up is temporary, like a Starman. It attracts coins to Mario and the magnetic pulse is capable of turning off mechanical enemies. Spring Mario: Yes, the hated power-up from Galaxy is back, but it actually works in this 2D platformer. Mario will bounce with every step, and if he jumps, he jumps really high. But if he is touched, the suit will disappear. Levels Angryculture City: It has 6 levels, 2 castle levels, 1 secret levels, two Toad Houses, and a Hammer Brother ambush. --- (Normal) Town Path: The Town Path is a simple level that imitates the first level from Super Mario Brothers. (Underground) The Rural Outpost: A small town near the city that makes Mario have to go underground through. (Normal) The Work Farm: Where Larry forces people to work. How despicable. You can optionally open a cage, granting you access to The Lake. (SECRET) The Lake: A water level Mario must traverse if he wants a shortcut to the City Fountain. (Underground/ Water) The Sewers: Mario has to continue through the sewers, as there's road traffic above. (Building) The Mall: A mall that Larry built exclusively for Piranha Plants. Weird. (CASTLE) Town Fountain: This is a strange fountain where you first fight Larry. (Normal) The City Streets: Mario must run through the city streets to follow the fleeing Larry. (CASTLE) Larry's Green House: The town greenhouse/town hall where you try to fight Larry a second time. CUTSCENE: Mario manages to kick Larry off of his rising platform, knocking him out. Mario manages to get to the roof only to see the cruise ship cruising away. Mario looks at the map and heads to the next city. Not-Deserted City: It has 6 levels, 2 castle levels, 2 secret levels, three Toad Houses, and two Buzzard ambushes. --- (Desert) The Deserted Path: A path that's seemingly deserted, but it has hidden Pokeys.... (Sky) The Tornado: Just your luck, a tornado. Jump across sucked up platforms to get out. To get to the secret level, find a way to the top of the tornado and enter a hidden door. (SECRET) The Ruins: A bunch of ruins that Morton recently robbed. This level contains many coins, but they only remain once. Leads to Welcoming Committee. (Water) The Oasis: An oasis near the city where Cheep Cheeps regularly ambush you. (Desert) The Palm Tree Drive: A path that leads directly to the city. To get to the other secret level, use one of the Bob-ombs to blow up the red palm tree, revealing a door to the City Wall. (SECRET) The City Wall: This takes place on the wall surrounding the city. It gives access to another Toad House. Whoop dee doo. (CASTLE) Welcoming Committee: Morton and his "welcoming committee" has come to welcome you near the city gates... (Desert/Building) The Marketplace: The marketplace in the city, where Morton hired Bandits to take care of you. (Sky/Building) The Rooftops: Mario must traverse to the city treasury by rooftops if he wants to defeat Morton. (CASTLE) The City Treasury: Where Morton is holding all of his treasure and vice versa. CUTSCENE: Mario manages to beat Morton, when Paratroopas bring more treasure. The weight however causes the floor to break, and Mario is now in an underground river... The Lost City of Kooplantis: It has 7 levels, 3 castle levels, 2 secret level, three Toad Houses, and one Boss Bass ambush. --- (Normal/Water) The Coral Tops: A Boss Bass has found Mario and he must try to lose it. Mario can access a secret level by getting a key in a brick on the way and throwing it at a keyhole. (SECRET) Coral Caves: Mario swims through these underwater caves as a shortcut to Seaside Town. (Normal/Water) The Beach Shore: After escaping from the Boss Bass, Mario ends up on an island that is sadly Wendy-owned. (Normal/Water) The Docks: Believe it or not, the Doom Cruisehip stopped at the docks to refill! Take them down! (Normal/Building) Seaside Town: After getting hit by a Bullet Bill, Mario must escape from a seaside area. (CASTLE) The City Square: Wendy is so self-absorbed, she's holding a ceremony in the city square! Use the chance to defeat her! (Underground/Water) The Pipeworks: Mario is trapped in the constantly flooding water control center of the city while chasing Wendy down. (Normal) The Bridge: The city apparently spans two islands, and Mario must get to the other isle. Unfortunately, that Boss Bass is back. (Ghost) The Ghost Apartments: Mario has to go through an apartment building to continue on (for some reason). Too bad it's haunted. By going through the secret exit, you gain access to The Warehouses. (SECRET) The Warehouses: This place is apparently where Wendy stores her stuff. The level is short, yet kinda hard with the rising lava. You then gain access to the Secret House. (CASTLE) Wendy's Tower: The tower where Wendy overlooks the rest of her glorious city. Get ready to head up and face her on her balcony. CUTSCENE: Wendy isn't out yet! She fires one shot at Mario, who easily dodges. However, it apparently hits a box of Bob-ombs, as a large explosion is heard and the tower falls over. The only good thing? It blocks the path of the Doom Cruiseship. Mario now must invade the ship... (CASTLE) Doom Cruiseship 1: Mario invades the cruiseship in an attempt to find Princess Peach. However, Bowser Jr. knows you're here. CUTSCENE: Bowser Jr. angrily gets off the ground and scribbles on a piece of paper and throws it at Mario. It jokingly states that "the princess is in another castle", as apparently, Bowser transported her to his city. Bowser Jr. then has another cannon shoot Mario with another Bullet Bill, knocking him out. Las Koopas: It has 7 levels, 2 castle levels, 3 secret levels, three Toad Houses, and three Hammer Brother ambushes. --- (Desert/Sky) The Canyon: Mario had apparently been placed in the middle of a canyon. He notices lights in the distance and decides to jump across the rocky landscape to get there. (Building) The Checkpoint: A small, yet very bright town that's nearby a bigger version. There are gamble blocks in the area. If you hit one, you'll forfeit an amount of coins and it'll transform into a roulette block, sort of like someone betting on a roulette. (Moving) The Wiggler Bus: How lucky! Mario is riding on a giant walking Wiggler toward his location! Be careful not to fall off! To get to the secret level, after the Wiggler gets to the end, go down his back and you'll discover a pipe! (SECRET) The Giant Slots: There is a giant slot machine in this level! It's well worth the walk there! To use the slot machine, you must have 40 coins. Then hit the block and hit it again to stop! You can get a Star Coin, 1-Ups, or 50 coins! But then the level becomes unavailable until after you die three times. (Normal/Sky) The Highway: Mario's now in the glamorous city. But the Wiggler Bus left him on the highway. Not only do you have to avoid enemies, but cars too! (CASTLE) Glamour Park: A park that has been Las Vegasized. Iggy is here to apparently open another casino. Roulette blocks here now have a single coin in them. To get to the secret level, you have to get coins on all three Roulette Blocks. (SECRET) The Ship: Mario could commandeer this ship and head to World 5... Too bad that annoying Boss Bass is back. (Sky) Glimmering Skies: Iggy has escaped and is hiding in one of his casinos. Not wanting to travel on the road again, Mario must climb across rooftops. The path to the secret level is found by using a Magnet Suit to deactivate an electric gate. (SECRET) The Rollercoaster: It's another moving level. You have to avoid the Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs sent at you. Shortcut to Iggy's Casino. (Building) The Casino: Mario believes Iggy is in this casino. Be careful when using those Roulette Blocks, as they now wield Bob-ombs inside. (Sky) The Construction Site: Mario's guess was wrong, unfortunately. Now Mario has to traverse a construction site... filled with working Hammer Bros. (CASTLE) Iggy's Casino: Mario finally finds Iggy's casino (which happens to look like a castle, how Mario missed it, I don't know how). Watch your items and inventory, as Iggy appointed Bandits. CUTSCENE: The Iggy Klown Copter that Iggy was riding decides to abandon him for Mario. Mario flies off to the next city as Iggy cries bitterly. The City of Smack: It has 8 levels, 2 castle levels, 3 secret levels, four Toad Houses, and one Sumo Bro ambush. --- (Normal/Sky) The Crash Site: Unfortunately, your new Klown Copter crashed on a mountain. Mario must scale to the top to see where he is. (Building) The Dojo: Mario learns not only that he's stuck in Roy's city, but that he is stuck at a dojo filled with fighting enemies. To get to the secret level, use a POW Block near one of the gongs. (SECRET) Hidden Cave: This level is sort of like a power-up storage, but once visited, you can't go back to it for a while. (Underground/Ghost) The Caves: Mario has to traverse through a cave system, as jumping off the mountain is less reasonable. Too bad this place is haunted. (Normal) The City Gates: Whoop de doo, Mario's in the city. But like the case with Morton, Roy sent a welcoming committee. (CASTLE) The Colleseum: Amazing! Something historic! Too bad Roy is using it as a fighting ring. Beat him up? (Normal) The Battlefield: Another historic place, but Roy positioned people here to prevent Mario from traveling deeper into the city. To get to the secret level, throw a Bob-omb in a cannon, which will then blast a seemingly unbreakable wall. (SECRET) The Shady Side: The shady side of the city, which has Bandits and ghosts everywhere. It's a shortcut to Skyscraper. (Normal/Building) The Party Block: Hooray! A bunch of people are throwing a party! While most enemies are in the background partying, some of them will support their comrades by throwing fireworks. What fun. (Normal/Building) China Town: A China-like town inside the city. Mario is almost near where Roy ran off to, but unfortunately, karate-styled enemies attack. (Building) Skyscraper: Mario has to scale a skyscraper so he can find Roy (he left in a large black kart, it's hard to miss). The secret level can be accessed by entering a broken window like a door. (SECRET) The Sports Field: There are two Toad Houses at the end of this level, but unfortunately, Mario has to run across a football field filled with Charging Chucks if he wants to go to them. (CASTLE) The Wrestling Stadium: Roy is apparently fighting in a wrestling tourney, and Mario has to traverse the stadium to earn the right to fight him. (CUTSCENE): The audience laughs at Roy and his defeat. While he is too busy yelling at people, Mario sneaks off and steals his black kart. Snowman's City: It has 9 levels, 3 castle levels, 2 secret levels, three Toad Houses, and two Buster Beetle ambushes. --- (Snow/Normal) The Ice Forest: Guess what? Mario screwed up and crashed into a tree somewhere. Luckily, Mario is near Lemmy's city... (Snow/Water) The Frozen Lake: Mario has to travel across a frozen lake, traveling over and under water. (Snow) The Blizzard: Unfortunately, while Mario is on a road, a blizzard comes. Now you have to avoid cars that are difficult to see! To get to the secret level, you have to find a door that’s difficult to see. (SECRET) The Village: It's a small village outside city limits, however, it's sure good as a shortcut to The Carnival. Snowed-In Mall: There are people of trapped in here, so Mario comes here. However, it's not people he would like... (Normal/Snow) The Neighborhood: A local neighborhood Mario passes through is filled with snowmen made by children. However, these snowmen are living. (CASTLE) The Carnival: WHOO HOO! It's a carnival! Unfortunately Mario can't relax here, as Lemmy is present and is fooling around. (Normal) The Ruined Street: Lemmy manages to escape through here, but Mario is in trouble here. Why? The street keeps exploding because of frozen sewage pipes. (Snow) Snowball Fight: Mario actually catches up with Lemmy, but he gets in the middle of a snowball fight... with deadly snowballs. (Ice/Water) The Water Hole: This level takes place at another lake, except it's not frozen but is very cold and will hurt Mario if he falls in. Mario can go to the secret level by finding a secret door near the freezing lake. (SECRET) Frozen Factory: An abandoned factory that is not only haunted, but has frozen over. Mario can go through here if he wants to access a Toad House and also won't have to do The Crowd. (Normal) The Crowd: A large amount of people are looking at something in awe, but what? Mario has to fight through the people to find what's going on. (CASTLE) The Snowman: Yes, it's the snowman Lemmy was making for the Kooptastic World Records. Luckily, Lemmy himself is here to oversee construction, so go beat him up. CUTSCENE: Lemmy makes a grand fighting pose, apparently wanting to fight some more, when he sees the Doom Cruiseship. So he jumps off, and Mario jumps after him. However, Lemmy lands on the ground, while Mario ends up landing on the Doom Cruiseship. (CASTLE) Doom Cruiseship 2: For some reason, Bowser Jr. redecorated the place. So not only does Mario have to get through new obstacles, but he has to stand on the frozen metal without falling. CUTSCENE: Bowser Jr's Koopa Klown Copter malfunctions and crashes. Bowser Jr. considers jumping out the window when Kamek arrives. Bowser Jr. quickly jumps on his broom as Kamek casts a spell on the room, causing an explosion. The City of the Future Today: It has 10 levels, 2 castle levels, 3 secret levels, six Toad Houses, and two Mechakoopa ambushes. --- (Building) The Hospital: Mario wakes up in a hospital. However, the doctors there are aligned with Bowser, so Mario has to escape this place. (Normal) A Big Surprise: When Mario steps out of the hospital, he is quite surprised that everything looks so futuristic, but he has to keep moving to save Peach. To get to the secret level, use the Spring Mushroom to jump on top of a building. (SECRET) Old Street: In reality, this is actually a normal street, not futuristic. Too bad the enemies are the same. (Normal/Sky) Future Street: One of the many futuristic streets in the city that Mario walks through. It would be nice if it weren't for the robots trying to do you in. (Underground) Underground Labyrinth: Mario finds out that even the underground is futuristic, as he finds out after falling down a manhole. (CASTLE) Corporation Building: Mario learns that Ludwig owns a corporation, with this being one of his buildings. Time to take him down. (Sky) Air Traffic: In the future, there's flying cars. Unfortunately, Mario has to jump across them to follow Ludwig. (Normal) The Habitat: Guess what? Mario got lost inside a Chain Chomp habitat. Juuuuuuust great. To get to the secret level, free a Chain Chomp and trick him into breaking a wall. (SECRET) The Sky Cruise: Look, there's an airship, except as a cruise ship. (SECRET) The Cold Reactor: Two secret levels in a row? New record! Mario has to go through a frozen reactor to get to three secret Toad Houses. (Normal/Moving) The Mafia: Seeing another corporation building, Mario sets off... but then a Bullet Bill narrowly misses him. Run from his pursuers and survive! (Normal/Moving) The Subway: In an attempt to escape from the mafia, Mario gets on the subway! Perfect! Too bad more hired mercenaries want to hurt you. (Ghost) Abandoned Tunnel: The train must make repairs and stops, but being not one to waste time, Mario decides to walk through the haunted tunnels. (Building) Maintenance Building: The tunnel is connected through a maintenance building, which will be as close to an exit as Mario will find. (CASTLE) Rocket Launch Field: When Mario emerges, he sees a rocket launch in place.. sponsored by Ludwig Corp. Go off and fight Ludwig! CUTSCENE: Ludwig is too weak, and unfortunately falls off the rocket. Mario looks ahead and sees the Great City of Bowser on the road ahead. The Great City of Bowser: It has 10 levels, 4 castle levels, 2 secret levels, 2 toad houses, and three Fire Bros ambushes. --- (Normal) Junksite: The rocket crashes in the outskirts of the city, and the resulting explosion obviously alerts people to Mario's presence. (Normal/Lava) Flame Highway: ‘Tis is an appropriate name for this highway... as it's built over lava. Mario doesn't know what Bowser was thinking when he built this... (Normal) Terrible Turnpike: Yes, there is more traveling. What's worse is that this level is very dark, and a known Angry Sun is the only light source... To get to the secret level, fly up to the left at the beginning and a door will be found. (SECRET) The Abandoned Road: An abandoned road that is a shortcut to the Business District. Unfortunately, ghosts have taken over this road. (Normal/Sky) The Toll: Yes, there's a toll road. What's worse than that? The toll guy recognizes you and enemies are on your tail. (CASTLE) Doom Cruiseship 3: Yes, Mario made it to the last city! But then a nearby blast comes, and it's apparently from the persistent Doom Cruiseship. Time to finally sink this ship! CUTSCENE: Kamek is about to blast Mario out, but his spell misses and ends up destroying the control panel. Mario, from the bank of the river, gets the pleasure of seeing the cruiseship sink. Moving on. (Normal/Building) The Business District: Oh hey, look, the very busy business district. Unfortunately this is Bowser's city, and a lot of people wants to get rid of Mario to get paid. (Normal/Lava/Building) Lava Cul-De-Sac: This is where Bowser Jr. lives (yes, he has his own house, check the Mario Power Tennis website). Mario goes to look for him of course, seeing as he's Bowser's son... (CASTLE) The Amusement Park: After barging into Bowser Jr's house, Mario finds tickets to a nearby carnival. However, a giant Bowser mecha is running amok... CUTSCENE: The Bowser mecha falls apart, revealing Bowser Jr. He jumps off the mecha and Kamek catches him and flies toward the first class area of the city... (Normal/Building/Sky) Bowser Square: A popular area in the city, where there's lots of cafes, a giant statue of Bowser, and whatnot. But there's no time for sightseeing, Mario has a villain to beat! To get to the secret level, throw a Bob-omb at the Bowser Statue. (SECRET) The Old Town: It's revealed that Bowser built his city over a town. Harsh. To get to the other Toad House in this world, you must pass through here. (Normal/Lava) Memorial Street: It also appears that Bowser built his city next to SMB's 1-1! However, it has changed over the years, especially the volcano. (Building) Kamekan Palace: Mario spots Kamek visiting this area and decides to follow him. However, there are many traps awaiting Mario here... Magical traps... (CASTLE) Bowser Manor: Kamek is seen dropping off Bowser Jr at. his dad's mansion! This is it. It's time to face off against Bowser's final traps. Or is it? CUTSCENE: Bowser laughs and then reveals his real plan: the entire first class section rises out of the ground, and cannons come out, with the earthquake causing Mario to fall off. He then begins destroying the city in an attempt to destroy Mario once and for all! Mario, however, sees an airport in the distance.... (Normal/Lava/Sky/Water) The Countryside: Mario travels across the countryside to get an airplane in a last ditch attempt to fly to Bowser's flying base. Let's hope he makes it... CUTSCENE: Mario gets into a small airplane and flies into the flying monstrosity. Are you ready to rescue Peach? (CASTLE) First Class Finale: This is Bowser's true final trap! Travel across the cannon part, fancy neighborhoods, and Bowser's Manor again for the final showdown! ENDING: Bowser's Clown Copter begins to crash, and Bowser falls out of it. The Clown Copter crashes into the tower that's making the whole thing fly. The whole flying thing begins to crash, but then, Peach flies by in the plane, having escaped during the fight, and Mario jumps in and takes the controls. He then flies the plane off, watching the whole thing crash into the sea (or lava sea). The plane then flies across all of the cities in the game, landing in New Star City. Then Peach kisses Mario in front of crowds of people. Cute. Then it shows a blasted house in The Great City of Bowser. Then the Koopalings crawl out from under the building, and Bowser, Kamek, and Bowser Jr show up. The Koopalings are apparently angry at them for forgetting to pick them up and blasting them along with the city. It ends with the Koopalings giving chase after Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Kamek, who run toward New Star City... New Star City: It has 8 levels, one castle, and three Magikoopa ambushes. --- CUTSCENE: It starts with Mario relaxing in his new house in New Star City, when there's a panic outside. Seems that Bowser has gotten into the city... (Normal/Underground) Produce Market: Bowser is apparently terrorizing the market with his minions. Do take care of him, won't you? (Normal/Building) Dry Dry Monument: A nice monument to Dry Dry Desert. Kamek is looking for something over here... Treasure perhaps? (Normal/Water/Building) Star Port: The port of the city. However, it has been invaded by Bowser Jr. and that stupid Boss Bass. Are they getting tickets or what? (Normal/Sky/Building) Lucky Star 777: It's a giant casino in the middle of the city, but Bowser took over and is currently robbing the place, so avoid his evil yet fun traps and beat him! (Normal/Sky/Ghost) Mountain Route: A large mountain route leading to the airport. However, the road has been destroyed and Bowser spread hosts around here. This will make getting up the mountain much harder. (Normal/Ice/Building) Frost Airport: A freezing airport on top of the mountain, but that doesn't stop the staff. But why is Bowser Jr. here? (Normal/Building) Techno Street: It's a futuristic street with advanced machinery. Kamek is stealing stuff from here! Stop him from stealing the awesome stuff! (Normal/Lava/Building) Mario's Toy Factory: The glorious home of the Mini-Marios! But Bowser has hijacked the factory! Perhaps to steal money or make more Mechakoopas? (CASTLE) Royal Gardens: The first class area of the city, where Mario and Peach live. But all three villains have come here to invade the castle vault! OTHER ENDING: At the end, Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Kamek reveal that they were actually trying to get a ride to the Beanbean Kingdom to avoid the Koopalings, who are angry that they were blasted during Bowser's strike on his own city. They were attempt to legally get tickets (by illegal means, of course) and escape the kingdom. Then the Koopalings breaks into the factory and chase them out. Mario looks on, confused, when two Mini Marios grabs him and take him to a telescope. Mario looks through and sees the villains running across all of the cities again, when Bowser and Bowser Jr. stop at a very high cliff. Then Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, and Ludwig run into them, making them all fall off the cliff. Kamek looks down from his broomstick, when Lemmy tackles him too. It goes back to Mario, who shrugs. Then another Mini Mario brings a letter from Peach, and Mario runs off to meet her. Bosses Yeah. Bosses. We all love them, right? Not really. Larry 1 - Difficulty: 2/15 The battle starts with Mario jumping on the fountain Larry's on. Then, Larry presses a button and it begins flying in the air. Then, Larry steps back a few feet and bows, and Mario does the same. This is an honorable battle of sumo wrestling, so you have to knock Larry off the fountain. To make him go backwards, stomp on his head. However, he'll fire pushing spells (yes, he's actually honoring the rules), which will push Mario if he's hit. Plus, if you leave Larry alone for a bit, he'll take a few steps forward. After the battle, the fountain will fall, but Larry will escape with a head start. Larry 2 - Difficulty: 3/15 This time, Larry fights Mario on a longer, flying platform. This time around, he'll also fire a red spell, which WILL hurt Mario instead of push him. Also, sometimes during the battle, he'll conjure up a flower platform and stand on it, firing spells, and he won't get off until he's stomped. Like last time, you have to push him off. See City 1 ending to see what happens to him. Morton 1 - Difficulty: 3/15 Morton will stomp on the ground, and the shockwave causes Mario to fly upward to the arena. The arena is a simple, flat rooftop. He fights by jumping into the air and stomping the ground, creating a shockwave. He'll then fire a wand blast after that. To defeat him, do the classic stomponheadthreetimes trick. Then he'll escape by jumping across rooftops, destroying a building in the process to prevent Mario from following. Morton 2 - Difficulty: 3/15 This battle takes place in the treasury, where you found Morton, who immediately jumps into a pile of coins. This time he fights by jumping out of his coin pile, making a shockwave, throwing a spell, and jumping back into a coin pile. He'll also sometimes fire a spell while inside. As last time, stomp him three times. You know what happens to him. Wendy 1 - Difficulty: 4/15 This battle takes place at the fountain in the town square. The ground is flat and the fountain has three platforms, with each of them being jet propelled by the fountain water. Wendy attacks by standing on the middle platform of the fountain, making her unreachable at first. She'll toss down simple hurting spells, but after every two spells, she'll fire an oddly colored one. When it hits the ground, it’ll make a switch. Then press the switch. The other two platforms will be propelled higher, so you can reach Wendy. Three hits ought to do it. Then she puts a spell on her platform and it flies away. Wendy 2 - Difficulty: 5/15 When Mario shows up, she'll immediately force Mario into the room under the balcony (which jokingly says, "to trap Mario in when he shows up" in the background). Like last time, she'll throw down spells, but now, she'll also flood the room with water sometimes. The switch that makes the platform rise toward Wendy will only appear during this time, so you have to quickly press the switch, or she will drain out the water, and possibly you along with it. Three stomps the charm. Bowser Jr. 1 - Difficulty: 5/15 Bowser Jr, like he did in the past, mocks Mario when he shows up, and jumps into a Koopa Klown Copter. He'll fly out of Mario's reach and instead of firing spells, he'll shoot down fireballs. After the routine of flying left and right and spitting down fireballs, he'll attempt to dive bomb Mario. Dodge him when he slams down, and quickly jump on him before he goes back up. Iggy 1 - Difficulty: 6/15 Iggy rides in his Koopa Klown Copter, so he's unreachable. The battle is on a building with a platform and holes on the side. He'll fire spells at you from the copter, so you have to quickly dodge them. He'll also sometimes throw down a Bob-omb. How to defeat him, you ask? There are Roulette Blocks that always appears when you hit one. If you hit an X on the Roulette Block, nothing happens. If you hit an O, Iggy will somehow fall out of his Koopa Klown Copter and gets stuck in the ground, so stomp him good! Iggy 2 - Difficulty: 6/15 Iggy will again fight from his Koopa Klown Copter, but this time, he will stop throwing down bombs, as his spells are now explosive. However, the Bob-ombs still appears, as this time, the Roulette Blocks penalize. If you get an X, a Bob-omb will pop out, so good luck. Also, when Iggy falls out of his Koopa Klown Copter, he'll land perfectly and fire normal spells, not bothering to jump back into his car. So stomp him three times! Roy 1 - Difficulty: 6/15 Roy takes a boxing persona and challenges Mario to a fight against him. The arena is flat, but has boundaries to the side. Roy will do a punching frenzy and try to chase Mario. If you try to jump on him during the frenzy, he'll uppercut you. Dodge him until he stops punching and gets a tired look on his face. Stomp on him before he regains his senses. Roy 2 - Difficulty: 7/15 Roy fights you again, but this time, he has changed his tactics. When you stomp him after his first frenzy, he'll jump onto a side platform and grab some sort of glider. Believe it or not, he'll ride across the stage and be too high to stomp, so duck. If you stay ducking, he'll jump and land on you... actually, he'll do that anyway. So dodge him and stomp him before he gets into another punching frenzy. Lemmy 1 - Difficulty: 7/15 Lemmy will formally greet Mario until he remembers who he is. The battle takes place on an icy platform. When the battle starts, Lemmy will jump on top of the roof of a circus tent. He battles by throwing down spells from above. Soon he decides to kick his ball down upon Mario. Afterward, he'll jump down himself. Unfortunately, he can't move without his ball, so then he'll only fire spells at you. Quickly stomp him before he summons another ball and gets back to the tent. Lemmy 2 - Difficulty: 8/15 This time you battle Lemmy on his giant snowman. Your area is smaller and has slanting edges, so be careful. This time, Lemmy fires fewer spells. The unfortunate thing? If you dodge a spell, it will hit the ground, causing an icicle to erupt from the ground and giving you even less room, and jumping over them will still hurt you, due to the spike. So when he comes down, take care of him! Bowser Jr. 2 - Difficulty: 8/15 Bowser Jr. greets you by spitting a fireball at you. How nice. This time, instead of fighting in a Klown Copter, he takes you on personally. He'll chase Mario around the small room, occasionally jumping on one of the two platforms to spit fireballs at him. If you try to jump on him, he'll hide in his shell. To defeat him, you have to stomp him while he's spitting a fireball, as he's way too focused on trying to waste you. Ludwig 1 - Difficulty: 8/15 Ludwig sees Mario, yawns, and presses a button. Then two platforms rise out of the ground and go on separate rails, Mario and Ludwig being on different ones. Ludwig will lazily shoot wand blasts, however, they are homing blasts, so be careful. At one point, both platforms will get close to each other, so you're free to stomp Ludwig. But after two hits, he'll be more serious and fire more blasts. After three hits, he's finished. Ludwig 2 - Difficulty: 9/15 This time, Ludwig will be riding on his rocket, so this time, the battle is timed. You have only 3 minutes to defeat Ludwig, and Mario's platform will only pass 7 times, so make it quick. This time, Ludwig will take you more seriously and fire Bullet Bills along with the usual wand blasts. You know what it takes to defeat him. Kamek - Difficulty: 10/15 Kamek immediately sees you, laughs, and teleports to one of the two high platforms. The battlefield is flat with a roof, but has many cannons propped around. Kamek attacks by using magic to trigger the firing mechanisms on the cannons. Kamek is too high to reach, but to get to him, you have to bounce off the cannonballs and Bullet Bills he shoots. Then he'll go to the next platform. 3 times is still the charm! Mecha Bowser - Difficulty: 11/15 Oh great, what's worse than being attacked by enemies? Being attacked by a giant Bowser robot. The battlefield is three simple floating platforms. Mecha Bowser attacks by spitting a cannonball from its mouth and shooting Bob-ombs from its body. To beat him, you have to throw a Bob-omb onto i's head. However, after the first time, Bowser Jr. will come out of the mech and play a little Volleyball/Hot Potato with you with the Bob-omb. Three times to beat him! Bowser 1 - Difficulty: 12/15 It's the big Koopa himself! He starts by showing the princess in a cage! That monster! The battle is classic, but there are three bridges to go through, so you have to hit the switches three times. Bowser breathes blue homing fire and spits out multiple red fireballs. He'll then do a jump attack, and you have to run behind him and hit the switch. However, after the first two bridges are gone, he'll get angrier. He'll now stomp the ground to shock Mario, leaving him an open target! So avoid the shockwaves and hit the switch the final time! Bowser 2 - Difficulty: 13/15 Bowser flies up to Mario inside his Koopa Klown Copter for the final showdown. The showdown mimics the Super Mario World battle, but is somewhat different. He flies back and forth, spewing multiple fireballs. Then he'll crash into the ground, causing debris to fall, including a Grab Block, which you must throw at him. After each hit, he'll spew down a large column of fire. And with each hit, he grows more aggressive and his attacks will become faster. One more Grab Block, and his copter shall sink! Bowser, Kamek, and Bowser Jr - Difficulty: 15/15 Gasp! It's like fighting 3 bosses at once, which is true! Kamek and Bowser Jr. have to be hit 3 times and a flying switch will appear, which you must use to defeat Bowser. The battle takes place on a long bridge and a rotating wheel of platforms. Bowser spits out fireballs and does short jumps if Mario is nearby. Bowser Jr. will jump from platform to platform, throwing Bob-ombs. And Kamek will fly around, shooting spells. To defeat Kamek, you have to throw the Bob-ombs at him. To defeat Bowser Jr, you have to jump on him. And when the switch appears, try to catch up with it and hit it to send Bowser tumbling down! Minigames Yes, there are minigames in the game. You can go multiplayer with them. Player 1 is Mario, Player 2 is Luigi, Player 3 is Wario, and Player 4 is Yoshi. Fan-Atics: In this minigame, Mario is suspended in the air by fans and has to fly around, getting coins and avoiding spiked balls. But the fan will give way, so you have to blow into the mic. A-Maze-Ing Adventure: A large maze that you have to travel through. There's a grass stage, a water stage, an ice stage, and a ghost stage. Ghost Busters: Mario is equipped with a flashlight and must use it to get rid of Boos. Mario has to travel in the dark, and you have to aim the flashlight with the touchscreen. Wings of a Feather, Dodge Together: Mario is on an airship and all of the cannons will be shooting at him. How long can you survive? DSi Content Yes, like my last idea, you can buy some add-ons. It's like LittleBigPlanet, except you can’t make anything. Snapshots: You can take snapshots in the game by pressing L and R at the same time. Costs 500 points. Monster Gallery: A gallery of monsters, giving a short description on each. Costs 600 points. Minigames: You can buy some of the Super Mario 64 DS minigames to go along with the original minigames. Costs 600 points. In-DS Guide: A guide to Hint Coins and Bosses that can be accessed from the touch screen. Only drawback is that time continues. Costs 1,000 points. Cutscene Viewer: See all the cutscenes in the game, along with bonus cutscenes. Costs 500 points. That's all folks. After about 3 months of typing this and procrastinating, I've finally finished! Also, I really want to thank Lemmy for making me a Super Koopa. I shall wear this imaginary badge with pride. I also would thank you guys for sticking with me the entire time! Also, if you want to comment on my things, I changed my e-mail address, so Email me at darianfakename@yahoo.com. Peace!'''' |} ''Have you dreamed up the next Mario game? Email me! Go back to Lemmy's Drawing Board. Go back to my main page. '